The Section on Developmental Genetics conducts both laboratory and clinical investigations to understand the molecular mechanisms of genetic disorders of neurodegenerative, inflammatory and autoimmune diseases in order to develop novel and rational therapeutic approaches. Towards these goals, the laboratory research of this Section is focused on understanding the regulation and physiological functions of primarily two genes:(1) palmitoyl-protein thioesterase-1 (PPT1) and (2) uteroglobin (UG), also known as Clara cell 10 kDa protein (CC10). Mutations in the PPT1 gene causes a devastating neurodegenerative lysosomal storage disorder known as infantile neuronal ceroid lipofuscinosis (INCL). INCL belongs to a group of the most common (1 in 12,500 births) neurodegenerative storage disorders, cumulatively known as Batten disease.Mutations in 8 different genes are reported to cause various forms of Batten disease. There is no effective treatment for any of these diseases. Thus, our efforts are focused on understanding the molecular mechanisms of these diseases and to develop rational therapies. Laboratory investigations on INCL have led to a bench-to-bedside clinical trial, which is currently ongoing. Recently, using PPT1-knockout (PPT1-KO) mice that mimic INCL, we uncovered for the first time that PPT1-deficiency leads to endoplasmic reticulum (ER) and oxidative stresses leading to neuronal death. In addition we discvered that PPT1-deficiency disrupts synaptic vesicle recycling and causes a progressive decline in the SV pool, which leads to abnormal neurotransmission, characteristic of INCL. The results of our experiments not only provide insight into a complex mechanism of neurodegeneration in INCL but also identifies several potential therapeutic targets.UG-knockout mice develop immunoglobulin A (IgA)-nephropathy, a primary renal glomerular disease that often leads to renal failure. This disease also does not have an effective treatment.Work on UG-KO mice showed that lack of UG predisposes these animals to pulmonary fibrosis. Publications: Zhang, Z., Lee, Y.C., Kim, S.J., Choi, M.S., Tsai, P.C., Saha, A., Wei, H, Xu, Y.J., Zhang, P., Heffer, A. and Mukherjee, A.B. (2007) Production of lysophosphatidylcholine by cPLA2 in the brain of mice lacking PPT1 is a signal for phagocyte infiltration.Hum Mol Genet. 16, 837-847.Lee, Y.-C., Zhang, Z., Hitomi, E. and Mukherjee, A.B. (2006). Mice lacking uteroglobin are highly susceptible to developing pulmonary fibrosis. FEBS Lett. 580, 4515-4520, 2006. Kim SJ, Zhang Z, Hitomi E, Lee YC and Mukherjee A. B. Endoplasmic reticulum stress-induced caspase-4 activation mediates apoptosis and neurodegeneration in INCL.Hum Mol Genet. 15, 1826-1834, 2006. Kim SJ, Zhang Z, Lee YC and Mukherjee AB.(2006) Palmitoyl-protein thioesterase-1deficiency leads to the activation of caspase-9 and contributes to rapid neurodegeneration in INCL. Hum Mol Genet. 15,1580-1586, 2006.Zhang Z, Kim SJ, Chowdhury B, Wang J, Lee YC, Tsai PC, Choi M. and Mukherjee AB.Interaction of uteroglobin with lipocalin-1 receptor suppresses cancer cell motility and invasion. Gene. 369, 66-71, 2006.Zhang Z, Lee YC, Kim SJ, Choi MS, Tsai PC, Xu Y, Xiao YJ, Zhang P, Heffer A. and Mukherjee AB. (2006). Palmitoyl-protein thioesterase-1 deficiency mediates the activation of the unfolded protein response and neuronal apoptosis in INCL. Hum MolGenet. 15, 337-346, 2006.Eisenstein EM, Choi M (2006) Analysis of a uteroglobin gene polymorphism in childhood Henoch-Schonlein purpura. Pediatr Nephrol 21:782-4; Zhang, Z., Kim, S.-J., Lee, Y.-C., Ray, R., Wang, J.-Y., Chowdhury, B., Choi, M.S.,Tsai, P.-C. and Mukherjee, A.B. (2005) Interaction of Uteroglobin with Lipocalin-1 Receptor. Gene. 369:66-71, 2006.Mandal, A.K., Zhang, Z. and Mukherjee, A.B. Yin-yang: balancing act of prostaglandins with opposing functions to regulate inflammation. .J. Immunol, Cutting Edge. 75, 6271-6273, 2005.Choi, M. S., Anderson, M.A., Zhang, Z., Zimonjic, D.B., Popescu, N. and Mukherjee, A.B. Neutral ceramidase gene: Role in regulating ceramide-induced apoptosis. (2003) Gene315:113-122;Chandra, S., Davis, J.M., Drexler, S., Kowalewska, J., Koo, H. C., Chester, D., Pollack, S., Welch, R, Pilon, A. and Levine, C.R. (2003) Pediatr Res. (2003)54:509-515; Chowdhury B, Mantile-Selvaggi G, Miele L, Cordella-Miele E, Zhang Z, Mukherjee AB. Lys 43 and Asp 46 in alpha-helix 3 of uteroglobin are essential for its phospholipase A2 inhibitory activity. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 2002, 295:877-83; Wang CY, Lei HJ, Huang CY, Zhang Z, Mukherjee AB, Yuan CJ. Induction of cyclooxygenase-2 by staurosporine through the activation of nuclear factor for IL-6 (NF-IL6) and activator protein 2 (AP2) in an osteoblast-like cell line. Biochem Pharmacol. 2002 Jul 15;64(2):177-84; Mandal AK, Zhang Z, Chou JY, Mukherjee AB. Pancreatic phospholipase A2 via its receptor regulates expression of key enzymes of phospholipid and sphingolipid metabolism. FASEB J. 2001 Aug;15(10):1834-6. No abstract available. Mandal AK, Zhang Z, Chou JY, Zimonjic D, Keck CL, Popescu N, Mukherjee AB. Molecular characterization of murine pancreatic phospholipase A(2). DNA Cell Biol. 2001 Mar;20(3):149-57; Zhang Z, Butler JD, Levin SW, Wisniewski KE, Brooks SS, Mukherjee AB. Lysosomal ceroid depletion by drugs: therapeutic implications for a hereditary neurodegenerative disease of childhood. Nat Med. 2001 Apr;7(4):478-84. Momeda K, Zhang Z, Mukherjee AB, Dhanireddy R. A novel in situ method of SV40 transfection for the establishment of immortal pulmonary alveolartype II cell lines. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2000;923:325-31. Chowdhury B, Mantile-Selvaggi G, Kundu GC, Miele L, Cordella-Miele E, Zhang Z, Mukherjee AB. Amino acid residues in alpha-helix-3 of human uteroglobin are critical for its phospholipase A2 inhibitory activity. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2000;923:307-11. Review. No abstract available. Choi M, Zhang Z, Ten Kate LP, Collee JM, Gerritsen J, Mukherjee AB. Human uteroglobin gene polymorphisms and genetic susceptibility to asthma. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2000;923:303-6. Zhang Z, Kundu GC, Zheng F, Yuan CJ, Lee E, Westphal H, Ward J, DeMayo F, Mukherjee AB. Insight into the physiological function(s) of uteroglobin by gene-knockout and antisense-transgenic approaches. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 2000;923:210-33; Zhang Z, Mandal AK, Mital A, Popescu N, Zimonjic D, Moser A, Moser H, Mukherjee AB. Human acid ceramidase gene: novel mutations in Farber disease. Mol Genet Metab. 2000 Aug;70(4):301-9. Yuan CJ, Mandal AK, Zhang Z, Mukherjee AB. Transcriptional regulation of cyclooxygenase-2 gene expression: novel effects of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. Cancer Res. 2000 Feb 15;60(4):1084-91. Zheng F, Kundu G, Zhang Z, Mukherjee AB, Ward J, DeMayo F. Identical glomerulopathy in two different mouse models of uteroglobin deficiency. Am J Kidney Dis. 2000 Feb;35(2):362-3. Mantile G, Fuchs C, Cordella-Miele E, Peri A, Mukherjee AB, Miele L Stable, long-term bacterial production of soluble, dimeric, disulfide-bonded protein pharmaceuticals without antibiotic selection. Biotechnol Prog. 2000 Jan-Feb;16(1):17-25 Nemir M, Bhattacharyya D, Li X, Singh K, Mukherjee AB, Mukherjee BB. Targeted inhibition of osteopontin expression in the mammary gland causes abnormal morphogenesis and lactation deficiency. J Biol Chem. 2000 Jan 14;275(2):969-76.Zheng F, Kundu GC, Zhang Z, Ward J, DeMayo F, Mukherjee AB.Uteroglobin is essential in preventing immunoglobulin A nephropathy in mice. Nat Med.5: 1999 1018-25;Loss of transformed phenotype in cancer cells by overexpression of the uteroglobin gene. Proc Natl Acad Sci1999 Mar 30;96(7):3963-8; Zhang Z, Mandal AK, Wang N, Keck CL, Zimonjic DB, Popescu NC, Mukherjee AB. (1999)Palmitoyl-protein thioesterase gene expression in the developing mouse brain and retina: implications for early loss of vision in infantile neuronal ceroid lipofuscin